


Tosh's Valentine

by asarahworld



Series: Outside the Government, Beyond the Police [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollective anon prompt for more sapphic!Tosh content





	Tosh's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalscollective anon prompt for more sapphic!Tosh content

“Toshiko!” Jack Harkness was smiling broadly. “You’re late.”

“Only by five minutes, Jack,” Tosh brushed him off, hurrying across the Hub to her desk as the klaxons stopped ringing.

“Yeah, but you’re never late,” Jack smirked, “and the day after Valentine’s too.”

“Because you were in the office at seven this morning, right Jack?” Tosh easily bantered back. “And it doesn’t count as being in the office if you’re shagging.”

“Well, seven might be pushing it, but I’m sure it was no later than half-past.” Jack laughed, resting his hands on her desk. “Late night last night?”

Tosh laughed. “Maybe.”

“Did you meet someone?”

“I have work to do,” Tosh said firmly, though her eyes were alit.

“What’s their name?” Jack continued to pester her, his grin contagious.

“Marion. Her name was Marion,” Tosh turned to face Jack. “Now will you let me start working? I think that I’ve cracked the last sub-routine on that energy converter that came through the Rift last month and need to run a diagnostic.”

“I bet that’s what you say to all the pretty girls,” Jack pouted playfully, leaving her to work.

Tosh bit her lip, smiling as she remembered the previous night. Yes, she had met someone, albeit about three months ago. In a coffeeshop, as a matter of fact. Someone nice, someone normal, someone whom she started to see on a regular basis. She finally understood why Gwen had fought so hard for them not to retcon Rhys. The secretive nature of her job had certain disadvantages and not being fully honest about it made for a light awkwardness, but nothing that would strain the relationship so early in its development. And she was rather pretty.

…The previous night…

Tosh had adjusted her necklace, hands shaking slightly, before entering the restaurant.

“Toshiko!” Tosh had met Marion’s gaze, hurrying down the aisle to meet her date.

“Marion,” she hadn’t been able to help but smile at the sight of the other woman.

“I know that you said that you might be late, et cetera, but I took the liberty of ordering and, ah, here it comes,” Marion had laughed, gesturing helplessly. “The wine, at any rate.”

Their server had come to the table, bearing two glasses and a bottle of Pinot Noir.

“Thanks,” Marion had uncorked the bottle, pouring them both a glass of the wine. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Toshiko,” she’d raised her glass in a toast.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tosh had clinked her glass, savouring the taste of the wine. As she’d placed her wine down on the table, she’d leaned across to brush her lips against Marion’s.

“Earth to Toshiko!” Jack’s voice rang out, jolting her back to the present.

“Jack,” she said in surprise.

“I was just wondering about that diagnostic,” he said casually. “But if you’d rather talk about your date, I’d be down for that as well,” he winked. “Are you going to see her again?”

“I don’t know,” Tosh replied honestly. As lovely as their dates had been, it was difficult to avoid at least some part of talking about work. And she didn’t want to Retcon Marion.

“Tosh,” Jack started, glancing away. Tosh tried to read him, but his expression was impenetrable. To her, at least.

“What is it, Jack?”

“Nothing.”

“Jack,” she persisted, knowing that that nothing was something.

“Just something I overheard Gwen say a couple months ago. Relevant again,” Jack said breezily.

“Which was,” Tosh frowned.

Jack sighed, giving in to her curiosity. “Love suits you.”


End file.
